A Hair's Breadth
by scrungass
Summary: Highschool AU. Robbie is having a bad day when his crush, Sportacus, offers a strange request to style his hair.


It was once again another bad hair day for Robbie Rotten. Not that it really mattered, of course, since his hair was always a spiky mess of dark strands. The young man didn't really put much effort into his appearance, only throwing on a simple dress shirt and worn, comfy pants most days, to look somewhat presentable. As he hunched through the all too familiar hallways of his school, he felt like all eyes were on him. He tried his best to make himself small, but alas, he was cursed with a height others may dream of. He wished he could just shrink himself, or disappear forever.

He passed the gym on the way to his locker, the football team gathering together to discuss…whatever it was sporty people like them did. Robbie clutched his chest when his eyes landed on the team captain, Sportacus. Whoever named their child "Sportacus" should be punished, however, the name certainly did fit the smaller male. Sportacus was incredible at flipping, and throwing, and running, and jumping, and lifting, and the list could go on and on. Eyes wandered down the jocks body, gazing at wavy locks, sliding over sculpted arms, a chiseled chest, and Robbie practically fell backwards when the other looked his way. He immediately scrambled away, thinking it might be best just shove himself in a locker now before anyone else could.

Robbie hurried on to his class, a sick feeling bubbling up inside him. He took his seat in the back of the room, pulling his textbook out so he could hide his reddening face. The students filtered into the room, and Robbie's eyes were hovering slightly above the top of the textbook. His eyes were following Sportacus' form as he came into the room, and normally Robbie would say he's lucky to have the athletic male in the same class, but not today. He hunched over in his desk, bringing the text closer to his face. He felt entirely disgusting to have such an absurd crush, an inactive, bullied creep who liked cake a little too much falling in love with the popular, athletic football captain who always kept in top form. Cliché. Foolish. Out of the question.

The teacher began the day's lecture but her words sounded jumbled in Robbie's mind. He felt as if he were being suffocated. He stared at Sportacus' back, his classmate sitting directly diagonal from him. He watched how Sportacus listened, how he took notes, how he scratched the back of his neck, how he —

"Robbie. Are you listening?"

Oh.

Shit.

Robbie looked up to see his teacher staring at him. The whole class was staring at him. A small, panicked yelp came from his mouth, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to pay attention," he managed to say in a small voice. He mentally cursed himself for getting too deep in thought about a relationship that wasn't meant to be. Sportacus probably didn't even consider them to be friends. He sighed and hugged his book to his chest, turning his attention to the front of the room while unaware of the pair of eyes locking onto him.

—

Lunch was, in a word, a mess. Always was. Robbie didn't have friends and he didn't like making them, plus the cafeteria was much too loud. He managed to escape a few taunts from miscellaneous peers, weaving through the halls with his lunch. He was going to get a nice, quiet spot on the roof, where no one would bother him. He forged a key to the upper level months ago so he could always eat in peace. He made his way up the stairs when a loud, "HEY!" came from behind him.

Shit, shit, shit. There goes his peace and quiet. He arched his shoulders and turned to the voice, and froze when he saw familiar blue eyes staring back at him.

"Why are you up here? You know we're not supposed to go up to the roof, right?" Sportacus inquired. Robbie forced himself out of his trance, stood straight up, and locked eyes with the shorter boy.

"I'll have you know I've been coming up here for months," Robbie stated. "Nothing is different today. It's quiet up here." Sportacus seemed to stall for a second. Robbie turned to finish his climb.

"Can I join you?"

—

Robbie stared at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, something sweet enough for his tastes. He hadn't taken a bite. Somehow he was stuck in this awkward situation, his crush sitting right next to him on the school's roof. Up close, Sportacus was a bit intimidating. The other student was silently munching on an apple, staring forward. Robbie swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His leg was shaking nervously and he finally opened his mouth to speak.

Sportacus beat him to it, "Your hair is very messy."

Well that was entirely unexpected. And rude.

"I'm sorry?" Robbie turned quizzically to Sportacus, taken aback by the sudden comment.

"I mean!" Sportacus turned his body towards Robbie, now looking very embarrassed. "That is not what I wanted to say. Uhm. I noticed your hair and I was just wondering if," he bit his lip. Robbie took a mental picture. "If you would allow me to…style it? You have very nice hair, you know." He looked away, twiddling his thumbs.

Robbie was at a loss for words. Where did this even come from? Why did he, Sportacus of all people, want to style his hair? Sportacus touching his hair with his strong hands sounded nice…those hands that appeared so warm running through his locks. He was staring again. He snapped his head up, taking in Sportacus' sincere expression.

"Why? We're not exactly friends. Why are you suddenly coming to me, talking to me, and the first thing you say is about…my hair? Is this some kind of joke." Oh no. Calm down, Robbie. Don't get so worked up in front of your all-time crush.

"Robbie, we've been classmates for years. I consider you a friend."  
Robbie scoffed. "The whole world is your friend. No one dislikes you."

"You don't dislike me, then?" Robbie glanced at Sportacus, who happened to be wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen. That smile was because of him.

Oh god.

"O-of course I don't dislike you!" Robbie managed to sputter out. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just feel like…I feel like, uh, styling someone's hair is kind of an intimate thing, you know? If you're not a hair stylist, that is." God, what was he saying. "Wouldn't it, I don't know, ruin your reputation to do something like that, with me?"

Sportacus tilted his head, not unlike a puppy. "Well whatever reputation you're talking about isn't one I'd want to have. I want to be friends with you, Robbie. Closer friends." Best friends.

Friends? Yeah, that's probably all what Sportacus wanted to be, nothing more. He felt like accepting this offer would destroy him more from the inside, but he really had nothing to lose. He looked warily at Sportacus for a moment, but found no reason to believe he was playing tricks. He finally gave in and stuck his hand out to his classmate. "Okay. I'd like that."

When Sportacus smiled and grasped his hand, he felt like he could die happy then and there.

—

Sportacus was in his house. Sportacus was IN. HIS. HOUSE. He tried not to panic too much until he remembered how much of a mess his room was. Thankfully his parents were still at work and they wouldn't be home for a good two hours. He didn't want to have to explain this new friend thing, or why Sportacus was styling his hair, of all things. He offered Sportacus a seat on the couch in the living room and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He wanted water, of course.

"Just hold on one second. I'll be back down in a couple minutes." Robbie handed Sportacus the glass of water and dashed up to his room, set on cleaning it as fast as he could. Pizza boxes, soda cans, and dirty laundry littered the floor. His mother gave up on cleaning his room years ago. He never really thought his messy habits would be that much of a problem, until now.

"Do you need some help?" a soft voice chimed behind him.

Robbie sputtered and fell in a pile of empty boxes. He scrambled up, holding as many of the greasy containers as he could.

"Sp-Sportakook! I told to wait on the couch!" Goddammit, Sportacus was already leaning down to pick up some of the mess. Why wasn't he judging him? Why wasn't he reprimanding him for his lazy behavior? Wasn't he gross in Sportacus' eyes?

"Why don't you get a couple trash bags? That'll make this a lot easier." Sportacus was looking at Robbie with smiling eyes, not a single trace of disgust. His insides were tied in knots.

"Oh! Yeah..right." Scratching the back of his head, Robbie made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing some trash bags from under the sink. He came back up to the room to find his crush putting all the boxes and cans in neat piles.

Sportacus kept smiling at him. "I have a pile for recycling and a pile for trash. We can take them out together!" Yeah, right. More like Sportacus carrying 3 out of 4 bags worth of garbage. Robbie hobbled behind the other as he carried his single trash bag over his shoulder, watching in awe of how effortless everything was for the shorter boy.

Well maybe Robbie was just weak.

He felt a little angry at himself when a hand took the last bag from him, throwing it in the dumpster. Robbie stood up a little straighter and mumbled a curt, "Thanks." Sportacus patted his back and just smiled. He smiled so much.

"That's a lot better, yeah? Now let's get back and I'll work on your hair." Sportacus hummed and placed a hand on Robbie's back, leading him back into the house. Robbie was getting anxious, he felt that Sportacus should at least say something. Should tell him to live better. To stop being such a slob. So many thoughts were running through the taller's mind while Sportacus sat him down in front of a mirror, and started to brush his hair.

Oh dear lord almighty, that felt amazing.

All of Robbie's previous thoughts suddenly melted away under Sportacus' touch. He closed his eyes and listened to the other's soft humming as warm, strong hands worked through his hair. Nothing could be better. Robbie leaned forward a bit, and his eyes shot open when the space between his back and Sportacus' front closed. Sportacus' lower abdomen was flat up against him. His lovely thighs were touching this back. His crotch—

Lord have mercy. Robbie stared forward, blush creeping up his face and everything was too warm and too close. He felt like his might pass out, but Sportacus was still just humming happily. He tried to just focus on the feeling of his hands in his hair again, he really did. The oh so hot body of his crush was flush up against his back, how could he think about anything else?

Robbie was in deep trouble.

"Robbie?"

He jumped.

"Robbie, your head is getting very warm. You're burning up. Are you okay?"

He started sweating. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He couldn't just tell the truth to Sportacus. How could he?

"I—" Sportacus' face was right in front of him. He had already finished styling his hair, and he could see himself in the mirror around the other boy. He looked…good?  
Sportacus' hand was now on his face. Piercing, blue eyes were inspecting his features. Robbie looked away. Closed his eyes. A thumb stroked his lip and his breath hitched.

"Robbie." Sportacus forced eye contact. "You don't dislike me, right?"

His breath shuddered, "No, I could never dislike you."

"Then would you say you like me?"

"I could possibly say that, yes." Dear god in heaven, was this really happening.

"Would it be okay if I—?" and Sportacus brought his face close to Robbie's. He was blushing too.

That broke him. Robbie grabbed Sportacus' face and smashed his lips against the other's. The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but it was magical. Robbie broke for air, licking his lips, and brought them back together again. Sportacus moved to sit on Robbie's lap and stroked his cheek. Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus' neck and deepened the kiss. The smaller boy moved his hands down to Robbie's sides and stroked his soft hips. While Robbie was tall and lanky, his bad habits didn't come without consequence. Sportacus let out a soft chuckle.

Robbie broke the kiss, almost offended. "Don't—don't touch me there! Why are you laughing!?" Maybe all this was just a bad dream. He felt like judgement was coming. He was prepared for the worst, prepared to believe that he had made all this up and now his consciousness was coming back to haunt him.

Sportacus offered a truly angelic smile. Robbie was taken aback. "You're just…very cute. I love it."

Robbie felt all his emotions bubble out of his mouth.

"It's cute? Why aren't you telling me how gross I am? That I should live better? That I'm disgusting?" Fuck, he was tearing up. "Why aren't you telling me how I should be more fit like you? Why aren't you telling me how weak I am? Should't you be appalled by me? I don't deserve someone like you!" Now he was crying. Great.

It was Sportacus' turn to be taken aback. "Robbie, Robbie, listen to me." He rubbed away some of the tears with his thumb. "People don't need to be the same to…to fall in love. You don't need to have a muscular body to be attractive. I do think it would be a good idea for you to eat healthier, instead of all the pizza and soda we cleaned up earlier, but that's only because I want you to live a long life." Sportacus placed his hands on Robbie's sides once again and stroked them softly. He smiled. "I really think that you're beautiful, Robbie. You always have been. I want you to live long, for your beauty to grow. I want protect you, I know what other people say behind your back. They're not nice and I don't like it." He looked up at Robbie seriously. "I want you to be mine. Don't say that you don't deserve me. You are no lower than me, and I am not better than you."

Robbie had been staring in silence, but wrapped his arms tightly around Sportacus, and he sobbed into his neck. "I don't understand."  
Sportacus held Robbie close and stroked his back. "Just understand that I love you. I haven't ever wanted anyone else, since I met you."

Robbie sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. He tried to compose himself. "I thought— I thought you were pretty cool…" he looked away, "when I met you…"

He paused.

"And I love you too."

Sportacus brought Robbie back in for yet another kiss, and the two had their hands up each other's shirts when the door was heard opening downstairs. His mom was coming up the stairs.

"Robbie! I'm home!"

The new lovers stared at each other and laughed nervously. They might have some explaining to do.


End file.
